2012!
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: Douze mois, douze one-shot. Petit défi que je me suis lancé à moi même sur les traces d'une amie xD de poster un os par mois pendant un ans. Trois Os en ligne! Je gère! Ou pas.. (pas réussi a tenir ."") [fic abandonnée pour le moment]
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut les gens! Bonne année 2012!^^

Bon, ce petit os n'a aucun rapport avec le nouvel ans, mais j'ai décider de relever le défi que Bakasama1428 s'est lancée à elle-même, soit poster 1 os par mi minimum. Donc je commence avec ce tout petit texte, qui m'est venue alors que je me demandait si je n'allait pas mourir de chaud...-"

(J'aime Nowel dans l'hémisphère sud, y fait trop chauuuuuuuuuuud! o")

Bref, passons au texte.

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur:<strong>Moi même, North ou Chucky. :) ( si si , on me surnomme vraiment comme ça!)

**Titre:** Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!

**Genre: **Humour et romance, mais en fait il est tellement court se texte que... C'est pas très clair... x)

**Rating: **K.

**Couple: **Juste un léger (mais néammoins visible) AlicexOz.

**Statu: **One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Bon... tsssk, j'aime pas ce moment...-"

**Cordis: *soupir* Bin je prend ta place alors, stupide macaque.**

He!

**Cordis: tais toi je parle. Enfin bref, ce que cette folle qu'est North, appelé plus communément Chucky, essaye vainement de ne pas vous dire, c'est que Pandora Hearts ne lui appartient pas.U.U Il est à Jun Mochizuki.**

Ah en passant... JE VAIS TUER LE DUC BARMA! CET ESPECE DE SALE *** DE CHEZ *** A LA *** A... HMMMMPFF! *Cordis lui enfonce un énorme pain au chocolat dans la bouche pour qu'elle se taise*

**Cordis:  Arrête avec les insulte si t'as mis un rated K, c'est pas pour injurier le monde dans la partie hors du texte! Mais quelle débile celle là...**

Mmmmpfff!

**Cordis: Silence. *la tape* Enfin, dans un sens je la comprend cet...Hm. Vous comprendrez plus tard, en lisant les scans ou en attendant bein sagement que sorte la suite en librairie!^^ bref, passons au texte maintenant. Bonne lecture!**

**Résumé: **Premier os d'une longue série (exactement 12 :D) sur plusieurs mangas, j'en posterais 1 par mois. :) (eh oui baka-chan, je te pique ton idée! x) Tu m'ne veux pas hein? Heu...Baka-chan? Pose ce bazooka tu veux, tu risque de blesser quelqu'un...^^"

Le premier: 'Alice, Oz et la neige: la rencontre. xD'

* * *

><p><span>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!<span>

« Ooooooooooh ! Oz ! Oz ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Le jeune blond tourna la tête vers la fenêtre que désignait Alice, et aperçu ce que la jeune fille admirait avec tant d'admiration.

«C'est de la neige Alice.

-Ooooh... »

La brune resta silencieuse un instant, contemplant les floncons blanc qui tombaient, puis se retournant, courut vers Oz le tirant de son fauteuil où il lisait tranquillement un livre.

« Je veux la voir de plus près ! Viens !

-Attends ! Il fais froid, il vaut mieux se couvrir Al...

-Je m'en moque ! Fit elle le traînant dehors. Tu es mon esclave, et j'ai envie de découvrir la ''neige'' ! »

Oz voulut protester, mais l'éclat dans les yeux de son amie l'en empêcha, et l'incita à la suivre.

Gilbert n'étant pas là pour les rappeler à l'ordre, ils passèrent tout l'après midi dans les jardins du manoir Rainsworth, Alice tentant d'attraper les flocon qui tombaient, Oz tentant de rattraper Alice au cas ou elle tomberait à force de sauter dans tous les sens en chantant "let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!".

Ils construisirent un bonhomme de neige qui ressemblait fortement à Gilbert, baptisé ''Gilbertina'', dont la tête finit par être détruite par Alice car elle la trouvait affreuse (précisons tout de même que c'est elle qui la faite), un autre qui semblait être -de loin-, une version entièrement blanche de Break, qui finit lui, entièrement détruit, la brunette voyant dans ce ''Clown stupide en 'truc blanc qui tombe du ciel' '' son ennemi de toujours, et pour finir un dernier fait par Oz, représentant Sharon, près duquel il resta en admiration jusqu'à ce qu'Alice le détruise lui aussi parce qu'il accaparait l'attention du blond aux yeux vert.

En vengeance, il lui envoya une boule de neige, et la journée se termina, après une immense bataille de boule de neige, lorsque, au crépuscule, tombés à cours de souffle dans le manteau blanc, Gilbert rentré quelques minutes auparavant ne les trouvant pas dans la chambre de son maître, avait parcourut, affolé, tout le domaine Rainsworth avant de les découvrir, allongés dans la neige, riant aux éclat malgré leur fatigue. Le Nightray les aida à se relever, et ils rentrèrent aux chaud dans le manoir.

Et alors, ce qui devait arriver arriva...

« Atchoum !

-Mais qu'elle idée d'aller jouer dehors avec un froid pareil ! Vous êtes complètements inconscients !

-Baieuh...

-Regardez dans qu'elle état vous êtes !

-Dais-dois, dête d'algues !

- Silence stupide lapin ! »

Alice et Oz attrapèrent un bon rhum pour être rester tant de temps dehors par ce froid, et, même si Gilbert passa la soirée à les réprimander, tandis qu'il reniflaient et éternuaient emmitouflés dans des couvertures devant un bon feu de cheminée, il ne put que se réjouir des mines ravies et enjoués des deux jeunes gens.

_FIN!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cordis: <span>Alors? Ca vous à plus?**

Un pfeuh oui! Ce pain au focolat est délifieux! *la bouche pleine du pain de tout à l'heure* *3*

**Cordis: On ne parle pas la bouche pleine! *sbaaam* Et je te causais pas alors silence! è_é**

Maisfeu... T-T On me maltraite! Mon Oc veut me tuer et prendre ma place au sec... *elle se fait tuer par Cordis qui utilise ses pouvoir de chain* aie... Cadavre.

**Cordis: Tsssk... Bon comme l'autre là bas n'est pas en mesure de finir...**

North: Cadavre.

**Cordis:...-" Je m'en charge moi même.**

Cadavre.

**Cordis:... -_-* Si ce texte minuscule, écrit par ce singe abrutie fini vous à plus...**

Cadav...Eh! Qu'est ce que tu racontes toi?

**Cordis: T'es pas encore morte toi?**

No...Euh... *se recouche par terre* Cadavre.

**Cordis:...Tssssk... Enfitn bref, si cet os vous à plus , laisser une reviews, peut-être que cela permettra de la rendre intelligente!^^**

Cadavre!^^

**Cordis:...Quoique...**

Cadavre! è_é

**Cordis:...Deséspérante...-"**

See you!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Wataaaaaaaaaaaa! w

Salut les gens! Je vous ai manqué pas vrai? :D *se prend une chaussure dans la figure*

Manifestement non. -'

Bref. Ça va faire un bon moment que je l'ai écrit celui là mais j'avais la flemme un peu de le poster, pis j'ai -encore- eu un 'tit soucis avec mon ordi donc wala. _

Je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimé Real-chan... 8D

Bref. Le texte maintenant.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Shaman king appartient à Takei-sama, pas à moi! Dommage d'ailleurs...

**Résumé: **Ou comment faire d'un grand personnage un être comme tout le monde. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ordinateur<strong>_

« Grrm... Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? »

Il regarda l'objet devant lui et poussa un grognement.

Dix minutes qu'il essayait de faire fonctionner se machin.

Dix minutes qu'il n'arrivait à rien et qu'il commençais sérieusement à s'énerver.

C'est vrai quoi, si Yoh ce mollusque, Anna cette fo...Hrm, ''étrange personne'', Chocolove, cet imbécile, Ryu avec son QI de moule, et même Opacho, qui avait à peine 6 ans, parvenait à le faire fonctionner, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il essaya de se calmer et poussa un bouton. La machine s'éteignit.

Il lâcha un chapelet de jurons et se prépara à invoquer le Spirit of Fire avant de se rappeler que si il faisait ça de 1, il allait brûler l'auberge Fumbari et tous ses habitants avec (dont lui) mais surtout, plus important, tous ses subordonnés (vous pouvez dire ''caniches'' aussi si vous voulez. ^_^) se rendrai compte qu'il était incapable de faire fonctionner ce ''truc'' tout seul.

Et il avait une réputation à protéger que diable !

Fort de cette idée, il recommença plusieurs fois, bien décidé à vaincre son duel avec l'appareil, tout en murmurant toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Cependant, rien ne fonctionna, et le shaman était à court de patiente.

« Yoh! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Yoh étouffa un rire.

Qui aurait cru, pensa t'il en se levant pour rejoindre son frère, qu'Hao Asakura, le grand maître Onmiyo, pyromane et psychopathe confirmé, ayant vue passer plusieurs milliers d'années, soit totalement incapable de se servir d'un ordinateur ?

_Fin !_

* * *

><p>Alors? Ça vous a plu? De mon côté je me suis éclaté à l'écrire celui là!^^<p>

Bref, à dans un mois pour le prochain! (il est déjà écrit :p)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou mes petits lecteurs! *0* (si tant est qu'il y en est _) Comment ça va? :D

*se prend une table dans la figure* Bien manifestement .w.

Bref, voici donc comme promis le 3e Os, du mois de mars (écrit depuis février ^^")

Passons au texte! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> D Gray man ne m'appartient pas, il est à Katsura Hoshino-sama (et ça c'est bien dommage _)

peut vous condamner à mort... xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pari<strong>_

Lavi déglutit.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de le faire ? »

Allen acquiesça en souriant sadiquement.

Lavi déglutit encore une fois et se tourna vers la porte. Il leva la main pour tourner la poignée mais se ravisa, et se jeta aux pied de l'albinos pour le supplier.

« Pitiééééééé Allen ! Je t'en supplie ! Tout mais pas ça !

-Tu sais, à l'origine c'était ton idée Lavi.

-Oui Je sais!pleurnicha ce dernier. Mais c'était pas une bonne idée en fait !

-Ah, mais c'est trop tard maintenant ! S'amusa le maudit avec un sourire carnassier. Il fallait s'en rendre compte AVANT de parier pendant la partie de carte! Tu as perdu donc tu t'y colle ! Aller dépêche toi ! »

Lavi tenta le regard de lapin abandonné mais celui ci n'eut aucun effet positif Allen activa son innocence et menaça le rouquin de finir en « Civet de Lapin » avant que celui ci, contraint et forcé, n'accepte d'ouvrir la porte.

Tout en entrant, à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller celui qui dormait, Lavi se maudit intérieurement.

Mais qu'elle idée il avait eu de parier avec Allen, que le perdant devrait aller faire une tresse à Kanda pendant son sommeil ?

* * *

><p>ALors, ça vous à plus ? :D<p>

Je précise tout de même que j'avais jamais vue l'épisode dans lequel Lavinou fait un tresse à Kandy-chou :D (= C'est quoi ces surnoms? -")

Je suis devin! *0* *se prend une porte*

Vous avez décrochez une porte rien que pour me la balancer à la figure? C'est méchant ça! ;o;

See you! a dans un mois pour le prochain!^^


End file.
